<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】Nothing has changed in three months/三个月中无事改变 by Shunkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171452">【TSN/ME】Nothing has changed in three months/三个月中无事改变</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunkin/pseuds/Shunkin'>Shunkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunkin/pseuds/Shunkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年上操作，未成年双性E，双方都有与原作其他角色的性行为，有非自愿性行为</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】Nothing has changed in three months/三个月中无事改变</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德华多着迷地在这个近期热门社交网站上花费了整整一个下午，原本计划在下午看的书还一页未动，他引以为豪的自律在这个有魔力的网站前第一次失效。当他终于被饥饿拉回注意力时，天色已经暗了。</p><p>“每个人都在谈论和使用这个网站，以往你想要了解一个陌生人，光是搭上话就要费上很多精力，但现在你只需要点开那人的主页，他的一切就在你眼前了……我发现了一个在高中内很有名的学长的主页，我从没和他说过话，但刚才五分钟之内我就知道了他最近读的书、最喜欢的餐厅和近期学习计划……”晚餐的餐桌上，爱德华多兴奋地对阿列克斯滔滔不绝。</p><p>“一切？用户会这么随意地公开自己的私生活？”阿列克斯问。</p><p>“因为每个人都想看到别人，每个人都想被别人看到，而这是现在最热门的网站，人人都在用，只要使用了它你就能用最快速度达成这一切。”</p><p>“社交网站？近年有不少这样的东西。”阿列克斯不太在意地回答。</p><p>“脸书和那些不一样，它简直是一个潮流象征，每个还没能用上脸书的学生都在写邮件请求尽快将自己的学校纳入业务范围。那个创始人才十九岁，他是个天才……”爱德华多说到激动处，端起杯子喝了一大口水。</p><p>“你的学校也可以使用了吗？”阿列克斯少见幼弟如此激动的样子，便顺着他的话题说下去。</p><p>“不，目前只对部分大学开放，爱丽丝把她的哈佛邮箱账号借给了我。”爱德华多说完想起来什么，表情像做错事一样羞怯不自然。</p><p>“爱丽丝？你们还在来往？”阿列克斯终于抬头看着他说。</p><p>“嗯……嗯，我们有时会一起出去吃东西……”爱德华多局促地说。</p><p>“没关系，我不干涉你的交友自由，只是把握好分寸。”阿列克斯安抚他。父亲对爱德华多的人际来往限制严格，但宠爱弟弟的大哥很乐意见到他交上朋友，哪怕对方是自己的前女友。</p><p>晚饭后爱德华多回到客房打算看书，但每过一会就忍不住查看脸书。他看着版头上的剪贴画风格头像，和每个页面下方的“由马克扎克伯格制作”，感到一种来自制作者的强烈自我。他本人在生活中是什么样呢？是否像自己的父亲那样严肃、威严、不容置疑？爱德华多想点进扎克伯格的主页看看，犹豫片刻又移开光标，不不，还是留点神秘感吧。</p><p>爱德华多关上电脑决定用一个晚上将今天的读书进度赶上，他和爱丽丝约好明天要见面。</p><p>爱丽丝是爱德华多长兄的前女友，这是种尴尬的关系。这对恋人的关系破裂于爱丽丝发现了阿列克斯疑似出轨的证据，她去阿列克斯的办公室大吵一架后宣布分手，而爱德华多在一旁目睹了难堪的全程。</p><p>爱德华多对她感到歉疚，他觉得爱丽丝是个可爱的女孩。而阿列克斯并不避讳在他面前搂着别的姑娘。爱德华多并不知道他们之间关系的准确定位，也不知道阿列克斯搂着的姑娘对于这段关系有何影响。但爱丽丝既然因此愤怒，那么爱德华多便的确扮演了一个袖手旁观的角色，他对此良心不安。</p><p>“别忘记明天的聚会，我有个朋友要介绍给你❤”</p><p>是爱丽丝的短信，在她和阿列克斯分手后不久，爱德华多在一家餐厅碰上孤身一人的爱丽丝。他决定上前向她道歉。</p><p>“如果你的哥哥像你一样可爱，说不定我就原谅他了，”爱丽丝听完爱德华多窘迫的自白后开怀地笑了一会。</p><p>“你还生气吗？”爱德华多坐在她旁边小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“我不打算原谅他，不过我也不会继续生气，应当尽快与错误脱离联系而不是纠缠不清，”爱丽丝喝了一口杯中的水果酒，“我记得你接下来就要念大学，你多大了？”</p><p>“17岁。”</p><p>“真可惜，还是个孩子，不然你真是个比阿列克斯好得多的选择，”爱丽丝半真半假地遗憾，“不过我不介意等上几个月，等你进大学来做我的男朋友怎么样？”爱丽丝突然凑近朝他挤了一下眼睛，她长长的睫毛几乎戳到爱德华多的眼球，他视线稍一下移就看到她领口下胸脯的线条。</p><p>“不、不！”爱德华多局促地坐直身体拉开距离，“不可以……阿列克斯他……”</p><p>爱丽丝靠回自己的扶手椅背上像刚才那样大笑起来，突然伸手将爱德华多用力搂在胸前，爱德华多被压在柔软的胸脯上脸涨得通红，“你真是非常——非常可爱。”</p><p>2.</p><p>爱丽丝不是个喜欢迁怒的人，而爱德华多又格外讨人喜欢。于是他们升级成了朋友，也是爱丽丝后来将脸书介绍给了爱德华多。初来波士顿的爱德华多拥有了来到这里后的第一个朋友，没有了父亲的管束，他很乐意将大把时间与新朋友一起消耗，他和爱丽丝闲聊，询问哈佛的生活，或是尝试喝酒。得益于爱德华多的高个子，他可以勉强伪装成成年人以便由爱丽丝带他混入熟人看管的酒吧。</p><p>酒吧或酒精像一个象征，离开父亲对他自小的约束和过度保护，走向成人世界的一个象征。他小口抿着酒，观察周围炫色灯光下的男女们。反正进入大学后我也会经历这一切，现在不过是提前见识和熟悉。他忐忑又隐隐兴奋地这么说服自己，以抚平他那颗犯了错的好孩子内心里小小的畏惧。</p><p>天气正逐渐转暖，爱德华多换上了薄薄的休闲西装，希望这会让自己看起来成熟一些。他已经能摆出一副熟练的姿态以便在酒吧不被怀疑，但做了十几年乖孩子的爱德华多始终不能心态坦然地做这种明令禁止的事，西装就像盔甲，掩盖孩子的胆怯。</p><p>他走向爱丽丝描述的位置，那张小圆桌旁边已经坐上了一个人，低头对着一台笔记本电脑，在酒吧这可不常见。爱德华多走进坐下，想询问他是是否是爱丽丝所说的那个朋友。在爱德华多出声询问后，那人抬头对视过来。</p><p>他的眼睛像阴云下的海面，爱德华多想。随后他突然认出了面前这张脸：“上帝……你是扎克伯格，马克扎克伯格！”</p><p>扎克伯格简单地点点头。</p><p>“我、我非常喜欢你的网站！我每天都在用它……”</p><p>“谢谢。”扎克伯格露出一个小幅度的笑容，然后继续低头快速地敲击键盘。</p><p>天才总是有些古怪，可他专注的样子真是迷人。他有一头浓密的卷发，屏幕的光映在蓝色眼珠上，有一种无机质的透明感。爱德华多有好多问题想要问，你创造脸书的契机是什么，你怎么想到如此多让人们难以割舍的功能，我听说整个网站都是你一个人做成的，你从哪里挤出的时间……但他只能有些焦急又好奇地看着扎克伯格神色冷淡的脸。</p><p>“爱德华多！你总是这么准时，”一只手拍上了他的肩膀，爱丽丝来了，“马克，你今天来得挺早，”爱丽丝坐了下来，爱德华多注意到她今天将自己装扮得极为精心。“马克，这是爱德华多，我的朋友。爱德华多，这是马克，不过你已经很了解他了吧。”爱丽丝热心地将他们介绍给对方。</p><p>马克这时才表现出了认真些的态度，将注意力从面前的电脑上对爱德华多伸出手点头：“又见面了。”</p><p>爱德华多简直心情雀跃地和马克握手并解释：“我是第一次见到你。”</p><p>“但我不是第一次见到你。”</p><p>爱德华多正疑惑，爱丽丝解释，“你一开场就把自己灌醉的那回还记得吗？你喝醉后马克才到场。”</p><p>哦，天啊，爱德华多在心中哀嚎。爱丽丝还不罢休：“最后我们把你抬到了我家，你在路上还一直大喊不能回家，你的父亲会骂你的……”说到这里她忍不住笑起来。</p><p>爱德华多感到脸颊烫得刺痛，他偷偷看了一眼马克，发现他正偏过脸笑着看自己，或许是想到了那天情形。爱德华多沮丧极了，没人想在崇拜的传奇人物面前出这样的洋相，他缩着肩膀坐在座椅上。</p><p>“你们点酒了吗？”爱丽丝拿起酒水单。</p><p>三人喝了一会后，爱丽丝想去舞池中跳舞，但马克拒绝了，她便一个人过去。其实爱德华多很擅长舞蹈，但他想多和马克呆一会。两杯鸡尾酒下去他身上已经有点发热，马克又打开了他的笔记本不知在做什么，爱德华多用手撑着脸看马克，看他轮廓分明的眉骨，卫衣领口下露出的脖颈，手背上骨头和青筋的形状，真是性感极了。爱德华多觉得有些干渴，举起胳膊想再叫一杯酒。</p><p>“注意一下你的酒量。”马克突然对爱德华多说。</p><p>“哦……”爱德华多放下胳膊，将下巴放在交叠的小臂上问马克，“马克？你想吃点什么吗？”</p><p>“你要请我吗？”马克看着他说。</p><p>“没问题！”爱德华多简直受宠若惊。</p><p>马克像刚才一样露出一个带着捉弄意味的笑容：“面对偶像的热情？”</p><p>爱德华多意识到他在打趣自己：“你真的很厉害……”</p><p>“你也用脸书，哪个大学？”马克的聊天内容终于认真了一些。</p><p>“我还不是大学生，现在借用爱丽丝的账号。”爱德华多解释。</p><p>“准备去哪所学校？”</p><p>“哈佛，读经济系。”爱德华多试图从马克的神情里发现一点赞许。</p><p>马克点点头：“很不错。”</p><p>得到来自崇拜对象的许可，爱德华多感到一点飘飘然：“脸书以后会对除大学以外的学生开放吗？”</p><p>“会的。”</p><p>“会对所有人开放吗？”</p><p>“你很关心我的工作，想加入吗？”马克调侃。</p><p>爱德华多有些窘迫，爱丽丝的适时出现替他解了围。</p><p>“不要时时操心事业，男人们，”爱丽丝单手环住马克的脖子，弯腰在他嘴唇上吻了一下，“我的熟人要交班了，后面的人可能不会允许你们两个呆在这里，要去我家继续吗？”</p><p>三人在路上买了披萨和啤酒带去了爱丽丝家中，出租车上的爱德华多兴奋极了，他在酒吧和偶崇拜的偶像一起喝酒聊天，现在要一起去共同的朋友家，这可不是每个崇拜者都能遇到的好事！他在副驾上从后视镜偷偷看后面的马克。爱丽丝抱着马克的胳膊靠在他肩上，但马克没什么明显的表情。</p><p>爱丽丝打开电视和音响，在音乐声中拉开罐装啤酒。这是爱德华多第二次来到爱丽丝家，这次他没有喝到失去意识，而是陷入了一种长久的眩晕，他在大音量的音乐声中被爱丽丝拉起来转圈跳舞，直到失去平衡撞倒爱丽丝一起摔在地毯上。他在大笑的间隙看向沙发上的马克，对方喝着酒对他再次露出那种被逗乐的笑容。从没有过这么快活的时候，爱德华多想。</p><p>爱丽丝踉跄着爬起来拿走马克手上的啤酒罐，跨坐在他身上吻他。精心修饰的长指甲妨碍她解开自己衬衫胸前的纽扣，令她有些急躁。爱德华多慢慢爬到沙发上，慢慢坐在一旁看着拥吻在一起的两人，马克骨节分明的手在爱丽丝腰上用力抚摸，将她的衬衫下摆弄得一团乱。</p><p>两人结束了长长的吻，马克看了一眼靠在沙发背上呆呆看着他的爱德华多，喘着粗气对爱丽丝说：“你想在这里吗？”</p><p>爱丽丝嬉笑着马克从马克身上下来，对爱德华多说“玩得开心”，便拉着马克小跑进了卧室关上门。</p><p>爱德华多关掉音乐，门后传来两人的笑声，还有撞倒什么东西的钝响。爱德华多拿起不知道是谁剩下的酒慢慢喝着，听到二人的声音逐渐变得暧昧模糊，爱德华多忍不住夹紧了双腿，他两腿间那个女孩的器官已经湿润了。</p><p>在喝了酒又与马克处在一个极近的距离时，他身体内部已经开始肿胀，但刚才他们充满性意味的拥吻才让他彻底燃烧起来。酒精让他意识迟钝，他听着两人越发过分的声音，将手伸进了裤子里。</p><p>性欲像潮水一样勃发的年纪，爱德华多也经常取悦自己的身体，但从未有过像这次一般渴望被男人的器官贯穿填充的欲望。手上的动作在给他带来快感的同时也让他失去理智，爱德华多将脸埋在沙发上，随着动作发出压抑的声音。</p><p>马克裸着上身从房间出来时，爱丽丝已经睡着了。他想喝点什么，从地上捡起一瓶新的啤酒。爱丽丝带来的那个小孩蜷缩沙发上，外套和裤子都扔在一边。马克走过去推推他：“小男孩，不要睡在这里。”</p><p>爱德华多迟钝地抬起一点看向说话的人，马克因此看清了他的手在下身的动作。</p><p>“哦”，他轻轻地说，“是个小女孩。”</p><p>爱德华多头脑一片混沌，他并不清楚现在正在发生什么，只是用沾着自己体液的手抓住马克精瘦的小臂：“马克……”</p><p>马克想让爱德华多去房间里，但理智暂时被酒精麻痹的小孩抓着他不放，眼神困惑地小声叫他名字。马克看着他酡红的双颊和饱满的嘴唇，弯腰问：“想要我吗？”</p><p>爱德华多点点头，将发烫的脸颊贴在马克胳膊上。</p><p>他有极漂亮的长腿，皮肉的生长速度似乎跟不上骨骼的快速抽条，让他有一种破土而出的嶙峋感，马克将手掌贴在他的大腿上问：“先把手放开，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“爱德华多。”小男孩小声说。</p><p>爱丽丝睡了一会醒过来，发现马克不在身边，房间门开着透进客厅的亮光。</p><p>“马克，你在哪……”</p><p>没人回答，她套上睡裙，揉揉眼睛歪歪斜斜地去客厅。客厅中有喘息和呻吟声，她顺着声音看去，马克正伏在爱德华多身体上动作，让身下的孩子发出柔软的哭腔。</p><p>“马克!你在做什么！”爱丽丝尖叫。</p><p>马克抬头看她，进出的动作也没有停止：“他想要。”</p><p>“马克……马克……”爱德华多小声地叫他。</p><p>“放松点，这样我没法动。”马克低头看他湿润的双眼。</p><p>爱丽丝在沙发旁跪坐下，伸手摸向两人结合处。爱德华多颤抖一下，被抚摸过紧绷的小腹和大腿，还有那个多出来的、被紧紧撑开的小嘴。</p><p>“可怜的小东西。”</p><p>爱丽丝轻轻揉捏爱德华多的下身，他发出惊慌的声音，紧张抓住马克的肩膀。“别怕，放松宝贝。”爱丽丝小声安抚他。</p><p>爱德华多顺从地努力放松身体好让马克顺畅地进出，爱丽丝抚摸他的身体轻吻他的脸颊。爱德华多在两个人的引导下，缓缓彻底地打开身体，在酒精和快感中逐渐被吞没。</p><p>3.</p><p>阿列克斯坐在驾驶座上回工作电话，说话中后视镜里照出的两个人吸引了他的注意。他将手机换到右手，左手伸出窗外调整后视镜的角度以便看得更清楚。那是爱德华多和爱丽丝，两人站在面包店外，手里拿着咖啡在交谈。通话结束后阿列克斯在原地观察了一会，那两人站得很近但并没有其他的举动。于是阿列克斯发动汽车离开了，没有看到随后一个卷发青年从店里出来，爱丽丝给了爱德华多和他一人一个吻。</p><p>“加州？你要一个人去？”阿列克斯问。</p><p>“我和爱丽丝一起，他们有一个暑期创业项目在那里，我很想去获得些体验，而且这里实在太冷了，拜托了……。”爱德华多扯着哥哥的袖子恳求。</p><p>“好的好的，”阿列克斯忍不住怀疑自己是不是太溺爱他，但又说服自己这只不过是普通年轻人的生活，爱德华多有权利享有，“但你要保证能照顾好自己。”</p><p>“当然没问题，我又不是去野营，”爱德华多兴奋地用力搂了一下哥哥，“还有，别告诉父亲和母亲好吗？你知道他们总是担心过度。”</p><p>“这是你能提的最后一个要求，得寸进尺的小孩。”阿列克斯无奈地说。</p><p>爱德华多用黏乎乎的肢体语言表达了感谢，然后跑回房间，他迫不及待想告诉马克和爱丽丝。</p><p>和世界上最酷的脸书工作团队，和马克！住在一起！爱德华多想到这里便感到脸上发烫，尽管他们发生过好几次人们能进行的最亲密的行为，可坠入爱河的年轻人总是容易羞怯的，他们把整个自己拴在对方身上，以至于对方的一次呼吸都能让他们做出毫无必要的过度反应。尽管马克从没对爱德华多说过爱，但用语言精确地划分二人之间的界限是最扫兴的事，爱德华多只想被马克的蓝眼睛注视，被他用双手爱抚，想要马克对自己的身体产生渴求，这些才是最重要的。</p><p>加州总是阳光明媚，爱德华多很喜欢院子里的游泳池，尽管那比不上迈阿密的海滩。他张开双臂从泳池边跳下去撞出巨大的水花，从水里钻出后没来得及抹一把脸上的水又被沿滑索跳下来的程序员溅了满头。他笑着游到靠近池边的地方躲避，马克在不远处举着相机笑着对着他们。</p><p>爱德华多扶着泳池壁想做点什么引起他的注意，却猝不及防被使坏的同伴向后拉到水中。马克看到他狼狈的样子发出愉快的笑声。</p><p>爱德华多站在浴室门边用毛巾擦着头发，一边看着已经在窗下开始工作的马克。他被允许住在马克的卧室，在这个以马克为绝对领袖的小王国里，这无疑是一种褒奖，让他忍不住有些得意，尽管他是一个外来者，可其他程序员也不被允许进入马克的房间呢，当他们需要讨论或沉浸入一种集体的专注氛围时，马克会去客厅。</p><p>爱德华多坐到床上，抱着膝盖从侧后方看着马克的轮廓，他总是对于注视马克这件事不厌其烦。</p><p>“你不去和爱丽丝和克里斯蒂继续玩吗？”马克突然回头问，“或者看你带来的那么多书。”</p><p>爱德华多摇摇头：“我想多看你一会，”停顿一下他补充道，“你认真做事的样子，非常好看。”说完他感到耳朵又热了起来，天啊，他们已经是可以睡在一张床上过夜的关系，他怎么还在为一句表白脸红。</p><p>马克似乎不太习惯这种直白的话，他没有做出明显的回应，只是抱起笔记本电脑说：“我要去楼下。”</p><p>爱德华多起身穿上鞋，像只小狗一样寸步不离地跟上去。对于处在爱意狂热阶段的人来说，上下层的距离像跨越半个地球一样遥远而难以忍受。</p><p>程序员们三三两两聚在一起工作，爱德华多好奇地看了一圈他们，又把视线收回马克身上，直到他隐约觉得在他们专注工作时在一旁无所事事有些尴尬。他起身去厨房，打算为一工作起来就天昏地暗的程序员们准备些吃的，尤其马克，他已经见识过那种忘记吃饭和睡觉的疯狂模样了，如果这些人同时陷入了那种入魔的状态，那么必须有人提醒他们以避免他们在将要昏厥时才想起来吃饭和休息。</p><p>尽管爱德华多被娇生惯养大，但还是可以做些简单的速食品，也可以帮他们订餐。当爱德华多在厨房摆弄厨具时，他觉得自己像个小主妇，这从属身份的幻想让他不住地快乐。</p><p>程序员们开始工作的第一天便集体熬到了凌晨，对于共同的伟大事业的热情让他们忘我也忘记身边的一切。爱德华多被推醒时发现自己已经趴在马克身边睡了好一会。原本聚集在一楼工作的程序员们有的已经回房间了，有的和他一样趴在桌上或歪在沙发上小憩。</p><p>“抱歉，本来是该我提醒你去睡觉。”爱德华多揉揉眼睛跟上马克。</p><p>“这是你给自己规定的职责吗？”马克问，他面色有些疲倦，却挡不住眼中兴奋的神色，上楼时的脚步还是跳跃着的。看来他们这晚做出了不少成果，爱德华多为他感到高兴。</p><p>“既然工作上我帮不了你，那总该在别的方面做点什么才行。”</p><p>“你还是小孩。”</p><p>“你只大我两岁。再过几个月我们就是同校同学了，你在和我一样大的时候已经被微软看中了。”爱德华多爬到床上听着马克刷牙的声响。</p><p>“达斯汀花了两个星期速成编程，你要试试吗？”马克躺到他身边。</p><p>“哦不……”爱德华多哀叹，马克关上灯靠在他胳膊内侧的软肉上，“睡完觉再谈论你的人生，华多小男孩。”</p><p>这个擅自决定的昵称让爱德华多心中一下只剩汹涌的甜蜜，他想对马克再说些什么，但怀中的人已经发出了睡眠状态中的绵长呼吸。</p><p>4.</p><p>马克很喜欢爱德华多，他漂亮温柔，对自己满心崇拜，而且乖巧听话，从不作什么要求，不像克里斯蒂那样充满警觉的嫉妒心，也比肖恩带来的无知少女们聪明。马克不止一次听达斯汀抱怨克里斯蒂的过强的控制欲。爱德华多不会因为派对上的女孩们对马克的殷勤而不快，他甚至能和她们打成一片。无论需要与否，他人的注意和爱意总是像珠宝一样是值得炫耀的东西。</p><p>马克在编程的间隙抬头，这个方向可以看到坐在屋檐下看书的爱德华多，显然他选择了一个不会干扰马克工作又方便随时看到马克的位置。加州的阳光在他的头顶打上毛茸茸的金棕色，他将自己那些昂贵考究的衣服换成了与这里的氛围更融洽的休闲卫衣，这让他看起来更符合真实年龄，宽松的连帽卫衣在他高瘦的身体上依旧能穿出模特的气度，从这点看，爱德华多和维密女模之间只相差一些个人的名气，不会在坐到自己身边时让对面的人产生“我好像在电视上见过他”的好奇，总体来说是个非常适合长期相处的……伴儿。</p><p>只是有时他通过语言或者眼神表达出的过分直白的柔情会让马克觉得不知道如何回应，那是马克少有的感到笨拙的时候。但爱德华多从不讨要他的回应，那么他也没必要寻找一个应对方法，只要继续做自己的事就好。</p><p>马克意识到自己在走神，立刻低头继续工作。将进度赶完后，下午他要和肖恩见一见投资人，他和达斯汀凑出的创业资金支撑不了迅速扩张的网站越来越大的服务器需求和不断增加的实习生工资支出，他们需要更多的钱。</p><p>他略微知道爱德华多家境不凡，但从没动过向他寻找资金支持的想法，他们之间再亲密也是在和工作无关的方面，而且要让马克和一个对他们的工作内容一无所知的未成年崇拜者开口求助，那真是很为难他玻璃一样的骄傲灵魂。</p><p>午饭时间前爱德华多在楼上露台发现了忽然消失的马克，他正和肖恩聊什么，两人的语气都很不快，似乎是投资人那里出了一些状况。</p><p>肖恩率先离开，看到爱德华多便朝他露出一个熟练的微笑。</p><p>马克趴在栏杆上不做声，爱德华多走到身后小心地问：“出什么问题了吗？”</p><p>“那个投资人取消了会面，肖恩怀疑是以前与他有过节的一方从中作梗。”马克脸上带着阴沉的怒气。</p><p>“这太过分了，”爱德华多对失信的行为感到愤怒，“他们看不到脸书的价值吗？”</p><p>“太多傻瓜掌握着财富，”马克转身拍拍爱德华多的后腰，“走吧。”</p><p>他们没有去一楼，马克在路过自己卧室的时候将爱德华多推了进去。“不先吃些东西吗？”被压在床上啃咬胸前的时候爱德华多问。</p><p>“等一会。”马克含糊地说，经过期待落空的愤怒，他迫切需要点安慰，而爱德华多总是安稳又触手可得，冒险家的生活也需要一个锚点。从他身上获得的舒适感是马克将他一直留在身边的原因之一。</p><p>爱德华多抚摸着马克的脑袋时，突然想起已经有段时间很少见到爱丽丝。</p><p>“她现在和肖恩在一起，有时陪他出去参加会面。”马克吻了一下爱德华多挺立起的乳头说。</p><p>“我以为她是你的情人之类，你们分手了吗？为什么？”爱德华多问。</p><p>“分手？不，她是我的……骨肉皮。”马克解释。</p><p>“酷，”爱德华多好奇起来，“和我讲讲你们的事。”</p><p>马克从爱德华多胸口离开，侧躺在他身边：“我们在比尔盖茨来哈佛的一次演讲中认识，她和克里斯蒂和我搭话问我是不是马克扎克伯格，邀请我出去喝一杯，然后那天在酒吧里她们给我来了次口活。后来克里斯蒂成了达斯汀的女朋友，爱丽丝和我……就像你后来知道的那样。”</p><p>爱德华多没有立刻说话，他在回味马克说的内容，想象他们所在的那个欲望汹涌直白的世界。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”马克问。</p><p>爱德华多爬起下床，跪坐到床边地板上仰头看马克：“你的骨肉皮会为你做什么？教教我。”</p><p>5.</p><p>脸书团队的工作顺利进行，他们上线更多功能，进军新的学校，获得用户数量的不断突破，期间爱德华多回去了一趟波士顿，因为他的母亲不放心小儿子的第一次长久离家而决定去看望他。</p><p>“每一天和每一刻我都在想念你，昨天我又在梦里看到了你的蓝眼睛。分开的第一个星期，我已经感到像分别数年一样惆怅。幸而思念你这件事本身已让我满怀幸福。只要念及你的存在，东海岸的气候也变得不再难以忍受。而加利福尼亚则变成了聊天时提起便会令人羞涩的单词。等我的母亲回迈阿密我就立刻回到帕罗奥图。我希望能将每一刻都用于陪在你身边，但我的母亲希望在这里多住一些日子，我应当满足母亲这点小小愿望。我看到了你最新的采访，衷心地为你高兴。请务必照顾好自己。一千个吻。”</p><p>爱德华多身上保留了一些老派作风，比如写一些言辞柔情蜜意的信。得益于现代科技，人们不再需要花漫长的时间等待回信，但被爱意劫持的心千百年来每一秒都满怀无关时间的期待和焦急。马克经常不能及时回复，经常忘记回复，但简短的回答就足够让爱德华多快乐，毕竟他那么忙碌。</p><p>桑德拉看着爱德华多不知多少次不自觉露出的笑容心中明了，她天真热切又孤独的幼子总有一天会被家庭外的人吸引去了心。近些年来她有些后悔，一直以来对他的过分保护也许并不正确。</p><p>“听着，Dudu，如果遇到了任何事，任何事都可以告诉我。”她叮嘱。</p><p>爱德华多用带着亮光的眼睛看向她，不明白母亲为什么突然说起这个：“我当然会的，母亲。”</p><p>当马克正在看爱德华多像过去每一次一般情意满满的消息时，肖恩凑到沙发后，在看清手机屏幕上的文字后发出一声像是忍受不了的怪声：“你们这些肉麻的年轻人。”</p><p>旁边的程序员叫马克过去商讨一些问题，马克将手机塞给肖恩：“告诉他我知道了。”</p><p>“你对他还真是上心。”肖恩接过手机翻看他们之前的来往内容，看着上面不厌其烦的关于生活的叮嘱和对爱意的抒发，模仿马克那副平淡的口气写了简短的回复发出。</p><p>爱德华多回来的那天没能第一眼见到马克，程序员们分散在一楼沉迷于工作，有个正在短暂歇息的实习生对上爱德华多询问的目光，指指楼上方向示意。爱德华多有点羞赧地对他笑笑，提着行李箱向楼梯走去。</p><p>马克正胡乱躺在乱成一团不知多久没有整理过的被子里睡觉，他很少在十二点前入睡，因此爱德华多猜测这大概是连续工作几十小时后的补眠。马克显然没有听从爱德华多的叮嘱照顾好自己，这让爱德华多为他忧虑，也焦心于自己无法帮上他更多。</p><p>他小心地坐到马克旁边伸手准备关掉床头灯时，一条手臂从后面搭在了他的腰上。</p><p>“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”爱德华多满怀歉意。</p><p>“还好。”马克嘟嘟哝哝地说，将额头靠在爱德华多身体上。</p><p>爱德华多转过头看着马克，脸颊上有一片被乱糟糟的被子压出的红痕，总是神情锐利的五官在这时看起来格外无害。两人的生活作息差别巨大，爱德华多很少有机会看到马克刚刚睡醒时的样子。</p><p>爱德华多熄了灯，小心地把马克搂在怀中。</p><p>他在燥热、逐渐强烈的快感和自己喉咙中发出的声音中醒来，天色还没有完全亮起。马克正在从身后操他，爱德华多挣扎着转过头用力和他接吻。</p><p>“我好想你。”跨坐到马克身上的时候爱德华多软着声音说。马克掐着他突起的胯骨，露出一个因快感而显得有些呆的笑，这总是他少有的看起来不太聪明的时候，爱德华多像爱他锋利的头脑一样爱这个表情。</p><p>马克射出来后爱德华多喘着气靠在他身上，“你什么时候回来的？”马克咬咬爱德华多的耳垂问。</p><p>“昨天夜里，你还和我说了话。”爱德华多笑着说。</p><p>马克回忆了一下：“哦，对，”他慢抽离爱德华多的身体，“你继续睡吧。”</p><p>“我和你一起。”爱德华多支撑着坐起来，感到微凉的体液从腿间流出来，他得清洗床单。</p><p>两人险些在浴室再次擦枪走火，分别这段时间后两人都渴望一场足够火辣的性爱，但马克太忙了。马克带着一身水汽坐在桌边进行无止境的工作时，爱德华多为他收拾房间，撤下床单，去厨房为他准备早餐，并为自己能给马克做些什么而快乐。<br/>一楼的环境乱得有些糟糕，爱德华多为马克送上早餐后下来卷起袖子收拾，他的家务能力在这个假期里突飞猛进。爱德华多将饮料罐和速食品包装打包扔掉，给桌面和地面做简单的清洁。工作通宵的程序员回去休息，其他人下来接班。爱德华多感到无事可做，便回去了马克的房间。</p><p>肖恩突然推门而入时爱德华多正跪在敲打着键盘的马克的腿间，脑袋上下耸动，他一眼便明白他们在做什么，那个孩子因突然闯入时的动静惊得重重呛到了自己。“哇哦，抱歉打扰了你们。”肖恩的戏谑语气里毫无歉意。</p><p>马克镇定地拉上牛仔裤拉链，揉了揉不住咳嗽的爱德华多的头：“什么事？”</p><p>“等你们结束我再和你说，”肖恩善解人意地说，“你的宝贝可真是热情，什么时候能借给我一段时间。”</p><p>“以后再说，”马克敷衍道，抚摸了一下爱德华多的后颈。</p><p>“不要忘记。”肖恩提醒。</p><p>“我知道我知道。”</p><p>爱德华多将头靠在马克大腿上咳嗽了一阵终于缓过来，他迟疑地问马克：“你要把我借给肖恩吗？”</p><p>“我只是把他打发走，你知道，肖恩的性格……如果我对此表现出非常在意，他可能会嘲笑我，”马克解释，“如果他再提这件事，我会告诉他我不想。”</p><p>爱德华多还是感到不安，但他只是趴在马克的腿上任由他的手温柔地安抚自己。</p><p>肖恩和马克交谈结束来到厨房给自己找些吃的，看到正在清洗堆积的餐具的爱德华多。这时爱德华多才发现肖恩看起来十分缺乏睡眠，由于刚才发生的事，爱德华多不想主动和他接触。但肖恩毫无顾忌地向他搭话。</p><p>“我快要饿死了，马克真幸运有你照顾他。”肖恩打开冰箱拿出一个速食三明治，来不及加热就大口往嘴里塞，口齿不清地说。</p><p>这种情况下不作答有些失礼，爱德华多接道：“你们最近比以前还要忙。”。</p><p>肖恩点点头：“有两个实习生进医院了，吃了变质食物……真是一场灾难，幸好明天他们就回来。我对马克说，脸书将来一定要有最好的食堂，没人比你的这些员工更不会应付食物了。”</p><p>这个目标不知道何时能实现，脸书是现在最酷的网站，但他们还没有开始盈利，账户中上一笔转入的资金是CEO和CTO为自己准备的学费。</p><p>“马克和达斯汀打算休学全面投入脸书的工作，”肖恩靠在料理台边感慨一声，“好久没有这么热情地投入一项工作了，真让人怀念。”</p><p>“马克要休学？”爱德华多抬起头问。</p><p>“嗯，他没有告诉你吗？”肖恩问。</p><p>“没有。”这不怪马克，鉴于爱德华多并不是脸书员工，他本就没有义务向爱德华多告知每件事。只是他此时确实很羡慕肖恩能成为他亲密的工作伙伴。</p><p>“没关系，你们还是可以发信息联系对不对。”肖恩边喝水边向爱德华多挤挤眼睛。</p><p>“你看到了吗？”爱德华多有些不好意思。</p><p>“碰巧看到了一点，”肖恩挑眉，“将要离开他很让你遗憾吧。”</p><p>“当然。”爱德华多惆怅地说，他转身离开厨房，打算在分别前尽可能多地与马克呆在一起。</p><p>6.</p><p>两个住院的实习生回来了，马克决定用给他们来一场极客式的欢迎仪式：一场编程派对。肖恩买了酒，叫来了姑娘们。围在程序员们周围喝酒叫好，开瓶声、喝彩声与雨点一样的按键声混在一起。人员比他们刚来这里时发生了些变化，有的实习生离开了，又来了几个新人。爱丽丝和克里斯蒂为了下学期的安排提前回去了，爱德华多不知克里斯蒂是否还在和达斯汀交往。他横坐在马克身边，将两条长腿搁在马克的大腿上，视线在那些代码和马克的脸上来回。</p><p>尚未成人的少年渴望获得进入成人世界的通行证。与自己憧憬仰慕的成年男人产生亲密的关系是一项足够权威的认可。尽管马克在更年长的男人们眼里依旧是个孩子，但爱德华多知道，他出众的头脑和坚定的心灵才是男人的标志。马克深刻的蓝眼睛，骨节分明的手指，指节在键盘上灵活果断的动作，种种所透出的力量与征服感让爱德华多心中充满崇敬的爱意。</p><p>马克在人群的喝彩中揉着手指向后靠在沙发上，脸上露出得意的笑容。他第一个完成了进度，他总是最出色的。爱德华多与人群一起为他欢呼，随后捧起他的脸吻了上去。</p><p>他们在此起彼伏的口哨声中接吻，爱德华多想，没错，这就是我想要的，我喜欢这里。</p><p>“我们拿到了一笔五十万美金的天使投资，”马克在被爱德华多搂着脖子倒在床上时突然对他说。</p><p>“那太棒了！”爱德华多在马克的嘴唇上用力吻了一下，“你们会换新的办公室吧，会搬去硅谷吗！”</p><p>“对，当然会。”马克回答。</p><p>爱德华多为他们的进展感到无比高兴，也快乐于马克难得主动对他提起工作上的事。他犹豫一下，还是决定把在心里藏了好几天的事问出口：“你打算休学是吗？”</p><p>“对。”马克承认。</p><p>“我本来还期待和你做校友。”得到亲口承认后爱德华多不能不说有点失落，但马克的事业才是最重要的。</p><p>“网站的发展得太快了，我必须把所有时间用在上面，”马克埋在爱德华多肩膀上，深深呼了口气，难得表现出一些疲态，“一开始没人预料到这一天。”</p><p>爱德华多揉揉他的卷发，马克沉默一会忽然抬头说：“你以后可以来这里工作，假期实习，或者毕业后，我是说，你要去读经济系，我们很需要这样的人员。”</p><p>“你说真的吗？”爱德华多眼神明亮地看着马克，他这辈子都没听过更让人激动和快乐的邀请。从他眼神中满溢着天真的喜悦，马克几乎被感动了。</p><p>“那真是太酷了！”爱德华多紧紧搂了一下马克，“那时候我的父母一定会惊讶极了，谢谢你马克，这对我太重要了。”</p><p>马克被他的情绪感染也忍不住笑了起来。帕罗奥图的夏日似乎永不结束，一如他们的快乐。</p><p>在拿到那张五十万美金的支票后，他们举办了一个狂欢派对。点亮了所有灯，音乐让所有人不得不用最大音量说话，女孩们站在沙发上高呼着举起香槟，开场没多久已经有人在角落里拥吻作一团。这大概是这个年轻的工作团队在这间屋子里的最后一次派对，光辉的明日让所有人都有些疯狂。</p><p>爱德华多混在人群里看着马克被所有人祝贺，看他吃了点东西后拿着酒走到自己身边，爱德华多吻吻他的面颊。</p><p>“真是疯狂的夜晚，对吗。”爱德华多说，不知是谁的一条胸罩被踢到了他们面前，上面有鞋子踩上去的污渍。另一边的人群里爆发出一阵欢呼，肖恩和几个程序员被围在中间仰头灌一整瓶酒。</p><p>马克搂搂爱德华多的腰示意：“我们走。”</p><p>他们一回到房间里便互相撕扯着衣服吻在一起，爱德华多被压在门背后，这让他耳朵里满是自己的喘息声。马克从后扯掉他的裤子，没经过多少准备便用力破了进去，爱德华多从喉咙里发出一声高亢的声音。</p><p>“疼吗？”马克放缓了动作问。</p><p>“没有，”爱德华多回头吻他，身体内已经迅速湿润了起来，“快点。”</p><p>也许是因为情绪过于兴奋，马克的动作有些粗暴，但疼痛也是快乐的。楼下的音乐声让门板也微微震动，爱德华多毫不掩饰地在马克的动作下大声叫出来，手指屈伸地抓着。</p><p>门外有人路过，听到房内的动静后在门前短暂停留了一下，听清后又露出了然的表情快步离开。</p><p>爱德华多简单地清洁了自己，看到马克又坐到电脑前戴上了耳机，忍不住从背后搂着他大声抱怨：“现在是派对，你平时已经够忙了。没必要连这几个小时也不放过。”</p><p>“我可是CEO，CEO没有假期，”马克拍拍爱德华多的手，“你去玩吧。”</p><p>爱德华多了解马克的脾气，无奈地吻了他一下，回去了楼下的狂欢中。</p><p>肖恩递给爱德华多一杯酒，揽着他的肩膀大声闲聊。肖恩看起来有些兴奋过度，爱德华多从他身上闻到一股大麻的刺鼻味道——这段时间足够让爱德华多了解一些他从未接触过的东西。爱德华多大口灌酒，想让自己融入人群的氛围中。肖恩为他大声叫好，随后又递给他一杯。</p><p>喧闹的声音逐渐变的像是从远处传来，眼前的景象开始模糊扭曲。爱德华多低头揉揉眼睛，奇怪，他今晚喝得并不多。肖恩扶住了站不稳的爱德华多，将他带到沙发旁。“我有点头晕……”爱德华多靠在肖恩身上说。</p><p>“哦是吗，来休息一下。”肖恩说。爱德华多一到沙发旁便无力地倒在了上面，“我好像醉了……”爱德华多努力想支撑起自己，但四肢完全使不出力，以前喝醉时没有这种情况。“你没有喝醉，只是一点会让你感到舒服的东西。”肖恩抚摸着他的脸说。</p><p>“什么……”除了身体上的乏力，头脑也同样迟钝，他费力地思考这句话的意思。有人在解他的衣服，为什么要这么做？</p><p>视野中的天花板像被浸湿的画一样缓慢地变形，眩晕和乏力越发严重，爱德华多想要求助却只能发出一些不成句子的音节，身边有人在说话，却一句也听不清。身体像陷在沼泽中下沉，直到一根滚烫坚硬的东西猛地刺进了两腿间的身体深处，感官才将他拉回了恐怖的现实。</p><p>不、不……爱德华多在心中无声的哀求，但那根东西在完全没入后便开始了接连不断的动作。他被顶得不断向后滑去，又被掐着腰用力拖回。爱德华多徒劳地张着嘴，随着施暴的动作发出窒息一般的声音，有人围了上来，在他混沌的视野里投下阴影。求求你们，阻止他。但那些没有面目的人只是发出兴奋的声音，有人摸上他的身体，有人粗鲁地与他接吻。</p><p>身上的人发泄了出来，趴在他身上喘了会气后离开了他的身体。放我走吧，爱德华多在心中哀求，而下一个不知是谁的人迫不及待地捅了进来。爱德华多使尽全力也发不出哀求声，只有眼角无声地流泪。</p><p>马克终于承受不住眼球的酸胀，摘下耳机揉了揉眼睛。楼下的噪音少了一些，大部分人应该都睡了。他拿起手机，看到几个未接来电，来自爱德华多。</p><p>上下楼的距离，有什么必要打电话？也许是喝醉了，马克这么想。但还是决定下楼去看看，把大概率喝醉的小家伙拖上来。</p><p>一楼只剩音响还在发出声音，马克跨过一个抱着酒瓶在地板上睡着的实习生，路过两个衣衫不整的女孩，去客厅那头关上了音响。有个靠在墙角的实习生在嘟嘟囔囔讲着醉话，马克叫了几声没有听到回答，便拿出手机拨打了爱德华多的号码。</p><p>铃声响起，马克挂短电话走向声音的方向，从一张沙发后传来爱德华多虚弱的声音：“马克……”</p><p>“华多，你……”</p><p>马克在看清面前的景象都像被掐住喉咙一样失去了出声的力气。</p><p>浑身赤裸的爱德华多蜷缩在沙发上，两腿之间一片狼藉，身上全是被暴力对待后的痕迹，手机掉在一旁的地上。</p><p>“马克……我觉得很疼……”</p><p>马克将爱德华多抱进放满热水的浴缸，从他看到爱德华多身上发生了什么起手就一直在颤抖。爱德华多从刚才起就将自己缩成一团一句话不说。</p><p>马克将手放在他的肩膀上，只得到了对方惊吓般的颤抖，他忙收回手，喉咙上下吞咽几下，才用沙哑得吓人的声音说话来。</p><p>“他们大概以为你是……是我没有和他们说清楚，我太纵容肖恩他们才会一次比一次疯狂到这个地步。我会狠狠惩罚他们……”</p><p>像被抽空灵魂一样呆呆地盯着水面的爱德华多听到这话，僵硬地转动一下脖子看着马克：“你惩罚他们？”他的眼睛无神的像两潭死水，“你不报警吗？”</p><p>马克心虚地移开目光，爱德华多的空洞的神色让他害怕也让他痛恨自己：“他们是我的员工，公司暂时还需要他们。如果他们将这件事说出去……”</p><p>爱德华多久久地不做声，直到马克对他的沉默感到恐惧想摸摸他的脸。爱德华多躲开了他的动作，紧紧地环住自己将额头靠在膝盖上。</p><p>“我很害怕，”他声音颤抖地说，“我……我想回家。”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>马克坐在他全新的办公室里工作，他的公司发展一切顺利，这所位于高层的办公室宽敞明亮，马克拥有一个可以看清全场的办公位。不再是柯克兰狭窄的宿舍，或是拥挤的出租民房。但一想到几个月之前那个噩梦一样的派对深夜，马克就感到一阵透骨的恐惧。</p><p>在他送爱德华多去机场回来后，他的员工们承受了马克前所未见的可怕怒火。肖恩第一次在马克面前有了转身逃走的冲动，但他只能双脚钉在原地一般承受来自小个子领袖恐怖的压迫感。那段时间原本忙碌而自在的团队长时间弥漫着一股压抑的沉默，没人敢在马克面前发出一点多余的动静。</p><p>马克闭上眼睛捏捏眉心，拿过一旁的饮料用力灌上一口。从那之后爱德华多就和他失去了联系，无论电话还是短信都从未回复过。马克担心他的状况，也害怕他报警。违禁药品，迷奸未成年人……这些罪名能让这间办公室所有人身败名裂，让他们的事业遭受灭顶之灾。马克想到这个可能就担心到在梦中惊醒。</p><p>手机铃声响起，是一个陌生的号码，马克接起它：“Hello？”</p><p>对吗是一个严肃低沉的男声，用似乎压抑着怒火的语调问：“你是马克扎克伯格吗？”</p><p>马克顿时觉得手脚像瞬间抽空血液一般冷下去，尽管只是一句简单的询问，但直觉告诉他担心的事终于发生了，他背过人群，强忍住声带的颤抖说：“是我。”</p><p>马克站在迈阿密萨维林家那间老式庄园的院子里，对着深色的大门深深呼吸让自己镇定下来。</p><p>他知道爱德华多家很富有，但没有想到底是什么背景。他一走进庄园的铁质大门就被强行拿走了所有随身物品，全身被上下搜查了一遍后才被准许继续入内，厚重沉闷的砖石建筑与爱德华多灵动的模样毫不相符。马克闭上眼睛调整呼吸，尽量冷静地推开了大门。</p><p>刚一进门还没来得及看清屋内的情形，一只拳头便重重打在他的脸上，他痛得闷哼一声向后摔去，靠着门滑倒在地上。</p><p>坐在地上用拳头掩着开裂嘴角努力支撑坐起时，马克看清了这间深色调幽深大宅里的人们，坐在主座上的是一个头发斑白的男人，毫无疑问那是爱德华多的父亲。两名成年男子站在靠近自己的地方，用差不多的厌恶眼神看着自己。远一些的地方爱德华多和一名年长的女人坐在一起。看来爱德华多的长相主要来自他的母亲。马克在这种紧张的时刻突然想。</p><p>他还没看清几个月不见的爱德华多的脸，刚才那个给了自己一拳的男人走上来挡住了他的视线，揪着马克的领口将他拎起站了起来。</p><p>马克忍着脸颊和后背的钝痛走到罗伯托萨维林的面前。罗伯托抬起下巴看他，浓重的眉毛皱在一起：“你是马克扎克伯格。”</p><p>是电话里的那个人，马克点头：“没错，是我。”</p><p>罗伯托按着手杖坐直身体，深色的眼睛盯着马克：“爱德华多怀孕了，他说孩子的父亲是你，”他的手指有节奏地敲打着手杖顶端，“你有什么想解释的吗？”</p><p>在听到第一句话时，马克就短暂失去了接受其它信息的能力，有一个孩子？他和爱德华多的……马克看向爱德华多的方向，他被一旁的母亲握住手，用复杂的表情看了马克一眼，又垂下目光。</p><p>“他说夏天的时候他一直瞒着家人和你住在一起，是真的吗？你做了什么哄骗他听你的话？”</p><p>马克愣了一下，突然反应过来，爱德华多并没有将他的遭遇说出来，在发生了那种事后，他还在保护马克。</p><p>“我没有欺骗他，他喜欢我，我也喜欢他，所以我们才会住在一起。”马克直视罗伯托的眼睛。</p><p>“不要在我面前耍小把戏，我知道你在哈佛念书，有一个什么网站。你再狡辩下去，我可以让你立刻失去这一切。”罗伯托冷冰冰地威胁。</p><p>“我说的全部是事实，我会为我做的一切负责，我会和爱德华多结婚。”马克紧紧盯着面前年老的男人。</p><p>四周原本凝结一般的空气像被瞬间点燃了，罗伯托露出一个嘲讽的笑容：“你？你连法定饮酒年龄还没有到，”他用从愤怒中诞生的鄙夷眼神看着他瘦小的身形、苍白的脸和衬衫领带外及其不郑重的休闲外套，“这个孩子的存在就证明你是个不值得信任的骗子。”</p><p>“用年龄衡量一个人是最荒谬的准则，如果您多了解一下我的网站，就知道我现在拥有的是多少人一辈子无法拥有的东西。我会承担起我的责任照顾爱德华多和我们的孩子，我们之前已经说好希望爱德华多毕业后来我的公司，我从来没有不考虑我们的未来……”马克语速极快地说。</p><p>爱德华多的兄长之一走到他面前，马克有一瞬间以为自己又要挨一拳头。米歇尔压低声音居高临下地说：“扎克伯格，你还能站在这里说话而不是已经死在加州某个肮脏的角落完全是因为Dudu不愿意这样做。我们让你过来是要不是要为Dudu找一个没用的丈夫，仅仅是要听你坦白和忏悔……”</p><p>“我会作为丈夫和孩子的父亲照顾他们并和他们分享我拥有的财富和荣誉，这就是我要说的……”</p><p>“父亲，”一直没有出声的爱德华多阻止了罗伯托濒临爆发的怒火，他看着马克说，“请让我和他单独谈谈。”</p><p>马克关上房间门，犹豫几下还是上前抱住了爱德华多，他比之前更瘦了，怀里都是皮肤下骨骼的触感。马克的视线落在他的腹部，这里有一个孩子，马克想伸手触碰又停下动作：“可以吗？”</p><p>爱德华多点点头，马克将手掌隔着衬衫布料贴在那片目前还平坦的皮肤上，再过几个月，这里就会被胎儿撑得隆起。</p><p>“抱歉，米歇尔的脾气很暴躁，他们刚发现这件事的时候他还差点打了阿列克斯，因为他纵容我跑出去……”爱德华多低头说。</p><p>“华多，你没有任何要抱歉的。”马克抓着他的手说。</p><p>“我只能那么对他们说，我不能让他们知道那件事……”爱德华多被他搀扶着坐在扶手椅上，小声颤抖地说。</p><p>那个夜晚发生的事对他们来说都是噩梦，马克弯腰将他抱在怀里：“……对不起，对不起。”</p><p>“你说要结婚，那是你的真实想法吗，我们都不知道这个孩子到底是谁的……”爱德华多抓着马克的手臂急切问。</p><p>马克抚摸爱德华多失去血色的脸问：“你想生下孩子吗？”</p><p>爱德华多低下头抚摸了几下小腹：“是的，无论……这都是我的孩子。”</p><p>马克蹲在他面前：“这是因为我的过失发生的，承担照顾你们的责任是我的义务。我会做最好的丈夫和父亲。”</p><p>出乎他意料的，爱德华多没有对他的承诺表现出喜悦或放松，而是揪紧了双手不做声。马克覆住他的手问：“我以为你会高兴。”</p><p>爱德华多用古怪的表情看向他：“高兴？在发生了那一切之后吗？”</p><p>马克立刻知道自己说错了话，他绞尽脑汁想说些什么弥补伤害。爱德华多没有给他时间，只是问他：“你刚才说喜欢我，是真的吗？”</p><p>马克不假思索地说：“当然是真的。”</p><p>爱德华多沉默地与他对视了一会，偏过头说：“我会和父亲说的。”</p><p>马克不知道爱德华多最后和罗伯托谈了些什么，总之他的人身安全暂时得到了保障。萨维林家当然不欢迎他借宿，他得步行上好一段路去往有公共交通的地方住酒店。他在酒店办公，没有定回程机票。发给爱德华多询问身体情况的短信依旧无人回复，他几乎可以确定爱德华多的父母没收了他的通讯工具。几天后他接到罗伯托的电话要他过去，马克用冷水洗了洗脸，走上了重访萨维林庄园的路程。</p><p>爱德华多的母亲用生硬的态度告诉他，他们愿意遵从爱德华多的愿望暂时接受马克作为他的未婚夫，但（罗伯托用威胁意味强烈的语气接过话说），一旦马克做出了他们认为不妥的举动，这段关系立刻废止。马克明白他的画外音：你还能完整健康地站在这里完全是因为爱德华多的怜悯。他相信爱德华多家人们巴不得他真的做出点错误的举动，以便他们顺理成章地使用各种合法或不合法的手段让幼子永远摆脱这个碍眼的未婚夫呢。</p><p>马克离开的时候爱德华多送他到庄园入口，路上小声地说父母让他休学在家修养，直到生下孩子身体完全恢复后再去上学。“我不喜欢这样。”爱德华多神色黯淡地说。</p><p>马克很想替他劝劝他的父母，过度的保护只会让他孤单而易受骗。但他没有立场说这些话，毕竟马克本人确实成为了那个有必要被隔绝的危险。</p><p>8.</p><p>之后爱德华多和马克恢复了联系，他们每天简短地问候，交换一些生活中无关紧要的日常。马克有些想念爱德华多曾经不厌其烦发来的满是柔情蜜意的大段消息，但他知道爱德华多现在处于糟糕的状态，他只是每天主动发些关心过去，安抚他寂寞的小未婚妻。</p><p>爱德华多依旧忍不住关注脸书的进度，马克也会主动告诉他一些事。他知道他们重组公司，融资，用户人数破百万，爱德华多在家中被家人和保姆细心照顾，在书房读书和在院子中散步是他的主要活动。这天爱德华多告诉马克自己最近不太舒服，马克询问是否需要自己回去陪他去医院。爱德华多在电话中说他会叫私人医生过来，不用担心。</p><p>爱德华多手中厚重的大部头翻到最后一页，他打算将这本放回去拿一本新的出来。站起来时他有些眩晕，以为是久坐的原因便没在意，向前跨出一步后，他便眼前一黑无声无息地倒在了地毯上。</p><p>马克在工作到深夜后想起今天还没有和爱德华多发送消息，大多数人已经回去了，只有零零散散几个加班的人桌上还亮着灯，黑暗环绕着灯光的孤岛。马克想给问问爱德华多情况如何，又担心提示音会打扰他。正想回去时，爱德华多打来了电话。</p><p>“华多？还没睡吗？”马克轻声问。</p><p>“我睡不着。”爱德华多的声音听起来很疲惫。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>爱德华多没有立刻回答，马克坐回椅子上等他开口。</p><p>“今天去看了医生，”爱德华多慢慢地说，仿佛光是说话都让他耗尽力气，“他说胎儿的状况不好，我的身体情况也很差，尤其我怀孕初期曾经喝酒和……接触药物，他说孩子很可能有先天缺陷，建议我拿掉孩子。”</p><p>马克看着自己的手指一下一下按着圆珠笔的按钮，耳边是爱德华多的带着哭腔的声音：“我一开始就做好准备要生下这个孩子，但现在突然告诉我这个，我……”</p><p>“华多，”马克尽量让自己的声音听起来温柔，“华多，我知道你很伤心，我知道……”</p><p>爱德华多抽泣了一会后逐渐止住哭声，他问马克：“我不知道怎么办……”</p><p>“听医生的，华多，你的身体更重要，我们还会有孩子，更健康的孩子。”马克握紧手机说。</p><p>两个人听着对方的呼吸声良久，爱德华多说：“好。”</p><p>“先去睡觉好吗华多，好好休息，等你睡醒我们再说。”</p><p>“嗯。”爱德华多小声说。</p><p>“晚安。”马克道别。</p><p>“马克。”爱德华多突然说。</p><p>“怎么了宝贝？”</p><p>“既然不再有这个孩子……我们还需要结婚吗？”爱德华多轻轻地问。</p><p>我们当然会结婚，马克本来想这么说，这是他做出过的承诺，何况他很喜欢爱德华多。但他无法忽略自己得知医生建议爱德华多拿掉孩子时心中瞬间如释重负般的窃喜，以及紧随其后对这份窃喜的厌恶。同时他的脑子迅速冒出对自己的质问，在这样年轻、事业还未站稳的重要阶段结婚成家甚至有孩子，真的是你想要的？</p><p>这短暂的几秒停顿已足够出卖他的挣扎，爱德华多咬着牙说：“你可以在一开始就告诉我你只把我当骨肉皮。”</p><p>9.</p><p>爱德华多重新入学时引发了一点小小的轰动，送他来的人被认出是马克扎克伯格，哈佛近年风头最盛的名人校友。在被问到两人之间的关系时，爱德华多总是回答，是好朋友。</p><p>爱德华多如愿拥有了想要的大学生活，忙碌而有趣的课程，一同讨论气象与投资的俱乐部朋友，各种派对，和他人的关注。他聪明且随和，有漂亮的面孔和昂贵的定制服装，这让他理所当然地成为大多数人的交友选择。何况他还和扎克伯格是朋友，不乏有想接近扎克伯格与脸书的人希望从他这里得到一些可靠消息，爱德华多总是回答：“我们只是在一起找乐子的朋友，我是经济系的学生，哪里了解社交网站公司的事？”</p><p>派对结束，爱德华多裹紧大衣回到艾略特的单人宿舍，将外套脱下后他很想扑到床上倒头就谁，但他还得查看邮件，准备好明天上课的材料。在做好这一切后，爱德华多习惯性地打开脸书。</p><p>现在他有了自己的账号，熟练地在上面分享自己的日常。总是有很多人想成为他的好友，爱德华多粗粗地浏览申请，随手通过几个看起来顺眼的头像。回复了一些无关紧要的评论。有兄弟会的朋友上传了今天聚会时的照片，圈出了爱德华多。照片中的自己被新结识的朋友揽着脖子，正大笑着举起酒杯。他点赞了动态，留言“难忘的夜晚！爱你们我的兄弟们！”</p><p>在他洗漱完毕准备睡觉时，马克打来了电话。</p><p>“你又玩得太晚了宝贝。”</p><p>“你也没有睡。”爱德华多爬进被子里说。</p><p>“我在工作。”</p><p>“我也在做大学生的工作。”爱德华多关上灯，缩在被子里。</p><p>“以后别总是这么晚好吗？医生说过你要注意身体。”</p><p>“我不知道你还学会监督别人的作息了，以前只有别人提醒你。”爱德华多在黑暗中睁着眼睛。</p><p>“我说认真的，华多。”</p><p>“好的，我知道了，”爱德华多翻了个身，“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>爱德华多看着手机屏幕上马克的名字，叹了口气。</p><p>那个并没有过去多久的夏天，那些曾经几乎将他的血液燃烧干涸的热情欲火，爱德华多能感到那些残余的温度在缓慢而持久地流失。他们的交流保持着不多不少的频率，一些不痛不痒的话题。父亲关心他的学业，将最近的家族生意情况给他细细讲述。母亲会在电话里委婉地暗示年轻人的冲动任何时候都有余地挽回。爱德华多明白他们的意思，但从不做出表示，也不对马克说。</p><p>慢慢地他们通话和短信的间隔逐渐变长，也没有人提出要改变，毕竟无论哈佛的课程还是CEO的工作都太忙了，他们的时间表总是不重合，电话常常无人接听，短信要近一天时间才收到回复。爱德华多开始为进入终极俱乐部了解情况时，听人说起马克扎克伯格当年没有收到过终极俱乐部的邀请，这才想起来已经很久没有人向他打听马克了。</p><p>爱德华多从投资俱乐部的活动上回来时顺手买了一份校报，他看到头版上马克的名字，心想也许又是一次对明星校友的采访。然而看到完整标题时他停下了脚步。</p><p>欺骗合作伙伴，涉嫌偷窃创意……那上面详细描写了温克勒沃斯兄弟对马克的指控，以及马克言辞辛辣的还击，最后作者暗示双方很可能对簿公堂以解决知识产权纠纷。爱德华多站在深夜寒冷的校园中细细阅读文章。这场纠葛贯穿脸书诞生过程，但爱德华多完全不知道它的存在。</p><p>当然了，这很正常，伟大的创业过程背后总有些不为人知的秘辛，爱德华多也只是众多只有在真相被挖掘出后才能一窥一二的旁观者之一。</p><p>他将报纸折叠好放进大一口袋中，小跑着回到宿舍，在风中站了一会，他的手很冷。</p><p>爱德华多点进马克的主页，显然不少人都知道了他和温克勒沃斯兄弟的纠纷。他们在评论里声援他，或是嘲讽他是个骗子小偷。他搜索他的名字，同样有很多人长篇大论的分析支持马克，或是表达相反的观点。有人用大量的叹词表达对马克的崇拜，有人表达对他和他产品的不满，有人贴出偶遇他的照片。马克是这个小世界的皇帝，被人们或爱或憎地聚集在中心。</p><p>掠过几条偶遇马克的偷拍照后，爱德华多在一条今天的动态前停下了滑动页面的动作。一个姑娘贴出了自己和马克的合影，说自己在硅谷的一个派对上遇到了脸书的CEO，言语间颇有些暗示意味，评论里不少人表示了羡慕。爱德华多有点想笑，他很熟悉这种虚荣的小把戏。照片上他们坐得很近，拍照的姑娘看着镜头露出迷人笑容，马克胳膊肘撑在腿上微微前倾上身，正对着镜头外的方向出神，肢体上看不出亲近也没有明显的拒绝，看起来就像随便找了一个地方发呆。</p><p>爱德华多隔着屏幕摸了摸马克的脸，他觉得自己应当感到一些醋意，但并没有，至少没有他以为自己应有的那么强烈。他关上电脑，拿出手机对马克发送了一条消息：我们不会结婚了，对吗？</p><p>不需要得到回答，他在按下发送的那一刻忽然觉得心神明朗，没错，就是这样，这才是他们应有的结局。</p><p>爱德华多解开衬衫领口，掏出挂在项链上的戒指。戒指是马克亲自去珠宝店买的，款式简单大方，一如马克一直以来的审美。他取下戒指，借着窗下的月光端详片刻，打开抽屉拿出一张信封，将戒指放在嘴唇间珍而重之地亲吻后，小心地放进了信封里。</p><p>没有附上任何文字，马克打开它自然就会明白。爱德华多封上封口，感到了久违的轻快。他和马克曾无意间闯入了同一片盛夏的豪雨中，如今雨已停歇，他们得继续各自的旅程。</p><p>爱德华多将手机关掉声音面朝下放在书桌上，打了个呵欠去了床上，调整睡姿时看到手机和桌面间的缝隙亮了起来，也许是马克的回复或来电，也可能是无关紧要的什么广告消息，那都不重要。爱德华多充满干劲地闭上眼睛，他得赶紧睡着，明天还有那么多事在等着他呢。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>